Cuentos de hadas gastados
by Hizashii
Summary: Charlie creía que su amor era tan infinito como los números y tan inmenso como el universo, con la potencia de mil tornados y la pureza de muchos versos…pero se equivocó. —Charlie/Reneé.


**Disclaimer: **Sólo el oneshot me pertenece.

**Claim: **Charlie/Reneé.

**Summary: **Charlie creía que su amor era tan infinito como los números y tan inmenso como el universo, con la potencia de mil tornados y la pureza de muchos versos…pero se equivocó.

**Recomendación musical:** When there was me and you — Vanessa Anne Hudgens.

**Dedicatoria: **Todas mis queridas tweeties (ellas saben quienes son). Porque son especiales, aman a Charlie, me aman (ok, lo ultimo exageré), las amo...

**Notas: **Amo a Charlie con todo mi corazón, es mi personaje masculino favorito. El Charlie/Reneé se está convirtiendo de a poco en mi OTP, quizás porque amo esos amores que, porque X circunstancia, no se dieron. Estuve mucho tiempo escribiendo esto, mientras hablaba con las tweeties, y estoy _muy, muy, muy _orgullosa de él, porque tiene unas frases que me encantan y porque Charlie me pone burra perdida y agsjagsajsgajsgajagshy. Besos a todas.

**

* * *

Cuentos de hadas gastados.**

**(**_Now I know you're not a fairytale, and dreams were meant for sleeping, and wishes on a star just don't come true_**)

* * *

**

Suspiró y sintió que el aire se le iba acabando. _No entiendo por qué te has marchado. _  
Las lágrimas se quedaron atrapadas entre sus pestañas y estaban teñidas del cristalino pasado. _Yo te amo, ¿no es eso suficiente? Te seguiré amando aún así._

La habitación nunca había estado tan vacía que en ese momento, faltaban los perfumes de su esposa, faltaba su maquillaje, su ropa, su joyería, su desorden, su risa, su cabello enredado en el cepillo, sus esmaltes manchando la mesa frente a la ventana. Faltaban sus ojos azules mirándolo desde la cama, la bata rosa colgada en el baño y las miles de cremas que ella utilizaba.

No había más revistas de modas por el piso de la sala, ni leche para bebés en alacena, no quedaban las cucharillas de plata, ni la vajilla verde esmeralda. Todo se había ido con Reneé.

Su corazón también lo había hecho.

Él pensaba que todo sería perfecto, que no habrían obstáculos para que su amor fuera eterno. Creía que Reneé era su puerto seguro para siempre y que toda su vida la viviría contando las pequeñas y tenues pecas que ella tenía en sus mejillas suaves.

Charlie creía que su amor era tan infinito como los números y tan inmenso como el universo, con la potencia de mil tornados y la pureza de muchos versos…pero se equivocó.

Él pensaba que Reneé era su reina e Isabella su pequeña princesa, que las defendería de todo durante toda la existencia y que podría verlas felices en la pequeña playa de La Push, corriendo por la arena con las risas encendidas y el viento ondeando sus cabellos rizados, a las cuatro de la tarde.

Ese día la realidad lo aplastó totalmente, dándole la noticia de que los cuentos de hadas no existen para siempre y que el suyo ya había acabado. No habrían incontables noches frescas en la habitación, ni cuidaría el llanto de su pequeña nena, no estaría allí cuando Bella aprendiera a hablar, ni tampoco cuando Reneé sonriera.

Él quería seguir siendo el padre, el esposo y el amigo. Quería poder defender a su pequeña de los niños malos y acompañar a Reneé al supermercado, quería velar los sueños de ambas todas las noches y cuidar sus pensamientos durante el día.  
Quería ser todo y no podía ser nada, le había ganado la maldita distancia.

¿Dónde quedó ese amor que parecía no acabarse y durar para toda la vida? Se fue rompiendo y, con el tiempo, un vendaval de desilusiones lo arrastró hasta que sólo quedaron los pequeños e inútiles vestigios de un amor que sólo fue por un pequeño tiempo y de un olvido que sería para toda la vida.

Confundió sus ilusiones de un futuro largo y feliz junto a Reneé, con lo que de verdad estaba sucediendo. La distancia creó un abismo imposible de superar para ambos, la lluvia inundó las ganas de darse un beso y murió esa ilusión de despertar junto al otro a la mañana siguiente.

Soñó despierto con tantas cosas que nunca se dedicó a ver la realidad de su vida. Reneé se estaba alejando y lo estaba permitiendo, dejó que ella pensara que no le importaba nada y la perdió. La lluviosa soledad le empapaba el alma por dentro y por fuera, y no pudo evitar sentir que toda su vida fue un tonto y que vivió una mentira durante meses.

Ahora que ella ya no estaba no había motivos para pensar que todo estaba bien, sería muy estúpido seguir creyendo que ella volvería a sus brazos y diría que estaba ebria, pensar que quizás diría que fue una broma adelantada del día de los inocentes… No, era momento de aceptar la realidad con todas sus letras y todo lo que ésta implicaba.

No debía seguir gastando energías en inventar un cuento que ya se acabó o pintar cuadros en el aire —cuadros donde estuvieran él, Reneé y su pequeña niña juntos—, no debía seguir muriendo de dolor cada vez que veía el portarretratos con la foto de ella, no debía despertarse a mitad de la madrugada gritando luego de tener la pesadilla —que era real— de ella marchándose.

_Adiós, mi amor, te amaré por siempre, aunque mil veces intente olvidarte _dijo en susurros al retrato de su eterna amada. Era patético quizás, pero nada le importaba, excepto el hecho de que la razón de toda su felicidad se había marchado de su vida, dejándole en los labios en intenso y amargo sabor de la despedida, un beso quemándole los labios y los miles de recuerdos del sabor a canela de sus besos.

No era cuestión de ir a buscarla y rogarle que volviera, ella no aceptaría. Era cuestión de habituarse a la idea de que el lado derecho de la cama permaneciera vacío todo el tiempo, era acostumbrarse a que nadie se sentara en la tercera silla de la mesa o de que nadie llenaría de cosas los estantes del baño.  
Ella se había ido, él debía amoldarse a la soledad en toda la casa. Debía adaptarse a no tener su beso de buenos días, ni su beso de buenas noches. Era necesario familiarizarse a no oler su esencia de margaritas y jazmín en ninguna parte, ni besar sus mejillas en la tarde, ni más visitas a La Push en las que ella viera el atardecer recargada en su hombro. No más de todo lo que fue.

Traería el sol para Reneé, cambiaría el mundo y lo haría a su semejanza, pero no podía hacerlo. Cumpliría todos sus sueños, aunque tuviera que renunciar a los propios.  
Pero de nada serviría, porque ella se había ido de su lado.

La vida después de ella era gris como el cielo nublado y frío como el invierno más cruel que haya habido en la tierra. Era como una flor sin pétalos, puesto que todos se los llevó el viento —un cuerpo sin corazón, ella se lo llevó—.

Palmeó el lado derecho de la cama, esperando que todo se haya quedado en nada más que un sueño cruel y despiadado, no sintió nada, no estaba la calidez de ella, no había nada. Las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos y recorrieron codiciosas sus mejillas, las limpió rudamente y se reprochó por llorar, debía ser fuerte. Luego se dijo que mejor sería no reprimirse, y lloró hasta que los ojos se le secaron.

Las sabanas ya no olían a margaritas y jazmín, su boca llevaba tiempo sin probar de _esa _canela y el sol parecía no alumbrar —las pocas veces que se presentaba—.

Él pensaba que pedir deseos a las estrellas funcionaba, desde aquel momento descubrió que esos deseos no se cumplen.

Él pensaba que juntos tenían un cuento de hadas, pero el cuento de hadas se gastó.

* * *


End file.
